Mamma May I?
by Hiliary
Summary: Bella an her best friends run a hotel off of the coast of Greece.Fed up, Bella invites her THREE Possible Fathers over to stay.What will happen when doors that should stay closed for eternity are finally opened? Inspired by Mamma Mia!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Get over it, we all know SM owns twilight, no one else, therefore I should not have to put this on here but I do, anyways on with the show!

A/N: This is only my second story( eek!) and I'm writing it while I'm in EXTREME pain( ear aches, blech!), so it might not make a lot of sense. Anyways, this was inspired by Mamma Mia!  I watched it and this idea struck me :O oh goody….. Oh and I didn't know what Renee's maiden name was so I chose dwyer( If it was Phil's I changed it :P)

B-Pov

My name is Isabella Marie Dwyer, Bella for short. And I have a theory, though my mother never told me

I've always known I have had three possible fathers. My theory is that if I bring my _three_ fathers to the

island I will be able to pick him out… I hope. I am sick and tired of my mother, Renee Dwyer, always

avoiding the question, the only reason I am in this big mess is her fault. I know she knows who my father

is, but she won't tell me, she quickly changes the topic whenever I bring it up.

I stood my hands on my hips, well one of them. The other was holding three envelopes, each one of

them labeled to a different person, Philip Houston, Charlie Swan, and Carlisle Cullen. Now I know Carlisle

is married and has a daughter and son, but I don't care. It is not like he will drop them both and marry my mother, I

just want to know if he is my father. Charlie, well, surprisingly he lives near Carlisle, in a dreary- wet

town called Forks. Who names a city after cutlery? And the last contestant Philip, or my mother calls

Phil( but only in her diary, so shhhh!), lives in the hot sunny state of Arizona, Phoenix to be precise.

"BELLA!" I heard my mother bellow form the hotel.

"Coming," I called back hoping she hadn't found the other rough copy-ish letters in my room.

I threw the letters into the mailbox and ran to the hotel, not looking back.


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: Get over it, we all know SM owns twilight, no one else, therefore I should not have to put this on here but I do, anyways on with the show! *.*.*. *.*wiggles eyebrows* *.*.*.*

I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail:

Charlie Swan

Philip Houston

Carlisle Cullen

Good luck!

B Pov

"Excuse me, pardon me!" I yelled as I tried to make my way to the dock, today was busy season, unlike the poor little hotel on Calicos, our business is booming. I saw six unfamiliar heads searching the dock, those must be them ! I thought to myself. I knew everyone who ever came here but I did not know those people. I ran up to them quickly, my brown hair swaying in the breeze. As soon as I met the people I told Maccai, the captain( or so he thinks he is) of my family boat to do what he wants. The six people turned their heads in time for me to say hi. "Hello, I am Isabella, Bella for short." I greeted happily that the families arrived safely.

I walked over to Charlie and shook his hand, "Hello Mr. Swan , it is very nice to meet you." I took his appearance in, he had the same curly hair and brown eyes as me, maybe he is my father. Then I moved on to Philip.

"Good afternoon Mr. Houston, I hope you have a delightful stay." I smiled brightly, but internally my face fell, he had brown hair and eyes as well, this isn't good.

Finally I walked over to Carlisle, he didn't look anything like me, he can't possibly be my father. Then I looked to his wife, Esme, their son and daughter, whom I did not know their names. Their children didn't look anything like them, so what am I to say then. The boy, and his supposedly twin sister, were nothing alike. He had bronze hair in a messy array, where she had short black hair that was pointing in all directions. The boy had vibrant emerald green eyes, where as the girl had bright sky blue. "Hello Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Then I turned to their children, "I'm sorry but I don't know your names and it would be rude of me to say that boy or girl," I smiled brightly as their parents laughed. The girl bounced happily, from being acknowledged I suppose. The boy on the other hand just grimaced. As politely as the boy could, or looked like he could, he outstretched his hand and spoke shortly and sharply. I grasped his hand tightly, he winced as he spoke "Edward." That was final, nothing left to say. The girl, well, she was still bouncing, "Hi, I'm Alice, I can tell we are going to be great friends!" As Alice spoke I saw Carlisle look at Edward pointedly.

After the introductions finished the adults walked over to me and asked me to call them Charlie, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme. It was supposedly easier for me. As everyone picked up their bags I told them not to worry. Everyone looked at me worried as I picked up a walkie talkie. "Emmett, everything is a go, Phase One complete. Phase Two must begin promptly." I laughed as I hear bickering on the other end, Emmett must have sat on his walkie talkie again.

"This is Rose, could you repeat that?" Rosalie, one of my three best friends asked me.I sighed having to repeat myself made this walkie talkie business less fun. "Just tell Golaiath to stop eating, and bring the cart to me." Everyone was staring at me now, confused, except for Alice, she was staring at my nose. I looked at her and the realized I had been pinching the bridge of my nose, when Alice noticed that I noticed she smiled jubilantly. About two minutes later I could hear the tires of Emmett golf cart through the forest. The group turned their heads around searching for the sound.

"Whoop Whoop!" Emmett yelled as he skid to a stop in front of me, covering me in dust. "ARGH!" I screamed, "EMMETT, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Emmett just laughed before speaking, " Why do I get the idea that if I just wrote what you said it would be in all capitals?" I growled at him, he just smirked. "Oh, and how did you know I was eating?"

I sighed, once again, this was taking way too long. "Just get the suitcases and I'll explain later, I've got a tour to do then I have my chores, so chop-chop!" Emmett saluted me and said yes sir, which earned a grimace from me and a laugh from Edward. I growled and glared at him, he just smirked at me.

" Alright everyone!" I yelled so they could hear me over the hustle and bustle, "Who ever wants to ride with the big oaf, go over there!" Edward, Phil, and Charlie headed over to Emmett. Edward sat in the front with Emmett and Charlie and Phil sat in the back. Edward and Emmett bonded quickly, I could tell that they were going to team up and make my life a living hell, not that it wasn't already." Follow me," I said as I walked over to the forest.

"We're walking?" Alice said disappointed. I scoffed, of course they wouldn't, we just get a better car. I walked over to a rock climbing wall, our family always claimed that it was not sturdy and it was unsafe, but truthfully it was perfectly fine. But if was dangerous to climb it when I was walking over. I Pulled my set out keys out and pushed the garage opener button. "What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked curiously. I held up a finger to motion for her to wait. The rock wall started to lift, revealing my baby, my black Hummer. "EEKKK!" she shrieked. I just shrugged and unlocked the truck. Everyone got in, unfortunately Carlisle and Esme had to sit in the back becasue Alice called shotgun. Esme sat behind me, I was driving.

"I only told you to call me Esme because you seem nice and it makes me seem so old."

I laughed as I replied, "You don't look a day over 20."

Esme smiled and laughed as Alice and I chatted quietly to the hotel while Esme was showing Carlisle some of the things on our trail.

"How old are you?" Alice asked

"Turning eighteen in September," I replied numbly, I wasn't used to new people talking to me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head, I didn't really need one, I was perfectly fine on my own. I swore I heard Alice mumble 'perfect' under her breath before she spoke up. "Why not?" My eyes filled with tears as I thought about that.

One, Nobody wanted me.

Two, if they did it was they had hormonal problems and it would be a one night stand.

Three, If I had a kid I didn't want him or her to be in my situation.

Four, I didn't want to end up like my mother.

I didn't answer Alice, so she probably took it as a cue to stop talking, or at least about boyfriends. "Does your family run the hotel?"

"I do, my friends Jasper, Emmett, the oaf you saw, and Rosalie help me out. It's too much work for just me." Alice nodded as if she understood, but she didn't she knew nothing about me. Even my best friends barely knew me.

"Just you and your friends?" Alice proceeded to push on my personal life. But I drew the line; I drew it a long time ago, when I was twelve. I needed my personal space, and she was definitely was pushing it. When I didn't respond she stopped talking all together, probably thinking I was a stuck up snob. When I turned the car off no one noticed, probably because it was already extremely quiet and the difference was minimal. I opened my door and slammed it loudly, that seemed to get the family into action.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized as she ran, trying to catch up with me as I walked away. I shrugged, brushing her apology off, she didn't know what she was apologizing for.

I pushed my way through the crowd of employees, well the three of them. I was in a bad mood and no one could get in my way. Except Emmett, I sighed as I tried to push him out of my way. "Move Emmett," I ground out.

"No." He huffed, puffing his chest out, trying to intimidate me.

"Move now! Or I'll fire you!" I yelled. Some of the guests looked at me strangely.

"You need me." Emmett accused. I sighed as I resigned, I was too late, I was going to be in big trouble. Emmett saw my shoulders slump as tears filled my eyes. "Oh God, Bells. What's wrong?" he tried to whisper, which earned worried glances from Jasper and Rose.

"Renee texted me about 2 minutes into the drive." I whispered. Emmett face looked worried, he didn't know what happened when I kept Renee waiting for over half an hour, nor did he want to. He only knew I stayed cooped up in my room for a few days, not even bothering to eat.

"I'll give them the tour and Rosie and Jazz will do your staff-ish chore duties." I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek, Emmett lifter my chin up and brushed my tear away, "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

I shook my head, he can't be sure, because not even I was sure.


	3. Don't Piss Her Off

Disclaimer: Yes I finally own Twilight, nope, not even in my dreams 

A/N: this is E p.o.v. sorry but he is a 'lil bit OOC( Amanda you know what that means now don't you?)

Epov

I watched as the girl, Bella was her name, walk away, her shoulders slumped. She was dragging her fit on the path. I was curious after Emmett and her interaction, everyone in their group seemed worried, even Carlisle and Esme. I hate how Carlisle had to reprimand me, it's not like I did anything wrong, I was polite, or semi-polite. Worst of all though is that _she_ caught the look Carlisle gave me.

Just then Alice, my greatly annoying sister walked up to me. "Edwarrrddd…" she drew out, now I knew she wanted something. "She'd be a perfect match for you…" No, absolutely not, never, I was fine with just me and my music. "Anyways, something's off about her. I only asked a few simple questions, but she just suddenly shut down…"

I sighed deeply before I replied; this happened all the time, as soon as new people came, Alice scared them away. "Alice, you just freaked her out, leave her be, don't give me that look- no, absolutely not. No, no…n…fine." Alice smiled at me jubilantly, back to her perky self when I resigned. Now all I had to do is figure out what she wants. Emmett led us to the front of the hotel, where coincidentally a woman who looked like an older version of Bella sat.

"Helloooo," she slurred, "wel-come to Greek Paradise. Where all of your dreams come true. Or at least most of them." The lady picked up a bottle of vodka and started to walk away. I saw as my father and the other two men stared at her, their eyes following her every movement.

"That's Re-"Emmett started to say before Phil interrupted him.

"My God- Renee Dwyer is that you?"

"Oh go jump off a cliff Phil." Renee yelled as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Watch out!" Emmett bellowed.

Bella came running down the hall, opposite hall to her mother's pathway while yelling, "Mother, mother wait up!" I watched as everyone else moved out of her way, but I stood frozen. Bella crashed into me, causing me to fall back wards as we did a barrel roll. I heard as something hit the front desk, it made a rather loud bang. Bella stood first as she was on top, she rubbed her cheek bone, it was bleeding. I looked up and saw blood on the corner of the desk, ouch. "Aw that's going to bruise" she muttered. As I watched Renée walk down the hall Bella scrambled to get her shoe on and catch up.

"Thank- you!" I called to her sarcastically.

"You're welcome asshole!" she replied just as sarcastic.

I saw Emmett pull on the collar of his shirt nervously. Something was off. The other boy and girl, of Bella's group, were staring at me and shaking their heads. "Dude, you just got yourself into some major trouble."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You just pissed her off, boy, you better be ready for some may-jor shit." The girl said.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"I seethed

The other boy stepped forward, crossing his arms, you could see how muscular he was, but not as muscular as Emmett. "She is my sister, so back off."

"Yeah," Emmett added, was everyone against me, "Don't talk to Rosie like that."

"Mhmmm… you should treat Rosalie with respect, just like Jasper said." Alice too?! Rosalie looked at Alice confused; she mouthed the word 'Bella', so she had got a little bit of information out of Bella, enough to make her not look like an idiot. Unlike me.

"Pissing Bella off is a bad idea in the first place, but dude, you just pissed her off when she was in a bad mood and she has to talk to her mom. Really bad combo on all of us, thanks." Jasper said un enthusiastically. I shrugged and Emmett carried on with the tour. He showed us all of our rooms, Bella's was at the end of the hall but we were not to bug her tonight, if we wanted to live he said.

Everyone went off to their own rooms getting changed for the beach. Alice was taking a long time and I wanted to go. She said she had to put on a presentable outfit that would allow her to tan, blech. When Alice was finally ready I looked out the window, the sun had already set, so I told her we were going to go to the indoor pool instead. Alice shrugged and followed me out the door. When we were nearing the pool Alice stopped. "Shhhh, " she whispered, "I hear a pretty voice."

_Bella  
_I work all night, I work all day  
To pay the bills I have to pay

_Rosalie_  
Very troubled

_Bella_  
And still there never seems to be  
A single penny left for me

_Rosalie_  
Don't you fib

_Bella_  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all  
I'd fool around and have a ball

_Bella, Rose_  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world

_Rose_  
A man like that is hard to find

_Bella_  
But I can't get him off my mind

_Both_  
Ain't it sad?

_Bella_  
And if he happens to be free  
I bet he wouldn't fancy me

_Both_  
That's too bad

_Rose_  
So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game  
My life would never be the same

_Both_  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world

_Bella_  
All the things I could do

_Both_  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world

_Bella_  
All the things I could do

_Both_  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world

"OOOOO Do you hear that, huh, huh they have verrryyyy good voices. OOO I have an idea." Alice squealed, attracting some looks from other visitors. She just stuck her tongue out at them and they turned away, probably thinking she was a little kid.

I watched silently as Alice approached Rosalie and started talking to her. I slipped into the hot tub as I watched them talk animatedly. I felt the water shift as someone stepped in and sat across from me. When I looked up I saw Bella's brown eyes penetrating my own green ones. I quickly looked away.

"Look," Bella said attracting my attention, "I think this animosity has to stop, or lower a level or so."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I think you might be my brother."

Dun dun duuuunnnnn


	4. Honey, Honey

The water that I didn't even know what I was drinking was suddenly shot out from my mouse. "W-what!" I sputtered.

Bella, the girl who sat in front of me looking very sheepish sighed. "Never mind, I'll talk to you later."

I put down my water bottle and crossed my arms, "Mhmm, Whatever."

Before I knew what was happening Bella stepped out of the hot tub but on her way she dunked my head underwater. "What the fuck was that for!" I yelled when I arose.

"For being an asshole – jerk face!" she screamed back.

Grumbling to my self, I stood, grabbed my towel and dried off. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Rosalie and Alice had left as well. On the table with my watch was a note.

_Edward, next time don't be a jerk to people, you don't know what they are going through. Anyway, me and Rose and Bella are going to hang out for a bit. Might not see you 'til later.- Alice_

_Ps. I left you my card key, you left key in the room. I'll just have to get you to open the door for me :)_

Stupid pixie, I wasn't being a jerk, she was just overly sensitive.

When I arrived at my room about twenty minutes later, after taking a small walk, noise could be heard from inside. It sounded like giggling. Then I heard a voice I didn't recognize, then I realized that that was Bella, I just hadn't ever heard her when she was happy, jubilant, joyful. Only when she was angry, remorseful, shy. Most of those moods caused by me. There was a sudden pang in my chest, from what I had heard her life was pretty hectic, and I was probably just making it worse.

As silently as I could I opened the door, it creaked but no one noticed.

"OOOOO, what's that?!" I heard Alice squeal from her room. I walked closer to the door so I could hear them, supposing that Rosalie was in there too.

"It's my mother's journal form about nineteen years ago." Bella whispered, though I thought it was silly that she was whispering no one that shouldn't hear this could hear her speaking, except for me.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, I knew she was in there. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I thought you would go and tell Emmett," you could hear kissing sounds, "because you lurrveee him. And he would act all pissy because he has served as my dad for most of my life."

"I DO NOT LOVE EMMETT" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes when you speak of him, ahhh" Alice gushed. Eww.

"On with our discussion," Bella commanded, I was all ears to hear what she had to say. "It was December, one of our busier seasons here on our little bustling island. Tourists were swarming in for the winter holidays. That was when he caught my eye. His shining blond hair stood out in the crowd of brown. He was fairly pale, very uncommon here. He approached my desk….

_I quickly took a look in my pocket mirror to check my reflection. Okay, as usual. When I looked up I was met with a pair of striking blue eyes. "Hello," the man said, "I have reservations under Cullen." _

_I nearly swooned, his voice was sheer perfection. I quickly checked my computer, "Carlisle?" He nodded sheepishly, such a fitting name for a fit fellow. "Andrea!" I called, "Cover for me please?" When Andrea looked up from her magazine she smiled, she knew what I was up to… We walked along the halls as I led him to his room. Our hands brushed occasionally. We made small talk as the time passed. When we arrived at his door I sighed audibly, I probably wouldn't see him again. "If you need anything call reception, I'm Renee."_

"_Actually, I do need something…" he started while looking down at the ground, "I need someone to accompany me to dinner tonight."_

_I gladly accepted. Dinner was magnificent, a romantic picnic under the stars. When dinner ended he invited me into his room and- _

"AND WHAT?" Alice yelled, she didn't get the pause, but I did, ew.

"Ali, what the diary is trying to show you is..."In my mind I pictured some pretty disturbing gestures, which I was sure Rosalie was showing Alice.

"EWWWWW !" Alice yelled, I took that she finally understood, "THAT's My FATHER!" I nodded, I understood completely.

"The rest is basically the same, romantic evening in their uh, rooms. Then they have to leave. Carlisle's excuse was that his studies called to him, that he had to study early if he wanted to be a doctor. Charlie had to go back to train to become a police officer, and Phil was engaged." Bella continued.

I still didn't understand Bella's point in all of this.

"Why are you telling us all this graphic information?" Alice moaned. She was always the immature one, but I also wanted to know.

"Because there is one last page so be patient. _ I cannot believe I am pregnant, with one of the visitors. Mom wanted to know who the father was, so I lied and told her I didn't know. But the truth is that it was...- _There was nothing else there, it was scratched out, on both sides."

"Annnddd?" Alice egged on.

"Anndd.." Bella drawled out.

_Bella_

Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy

Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night

_Ali/Rose_  
Way that you kiss me goodnight

_Bella_  
The way that you hold me tight

_Ali/Rose_  
Way that you're holding me tight

_Bella_  
I feel like I wanna sing

_Bella/Ali/Rose_  
When you do your thing

_Bella _I want to know my real dad, but according to  
Mum's diary I've got three possible  
Dads: Carlisle, Phil or Charlie.

ALI  
Bella!  
_ Rose _Do they know?

_Bella_  
What do you write to a total  
stranger?  
"Come to my hotel - you might  
be my Dad"?  
No, they think mum sent the  
invitations - and after reading this  
diary I'm not surprised they all said  
yes!  
_Rose/Bella/Ali_  
Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey

_Bella_  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me

The only thought that entered my mind was 'I MIGHT BE HER BROTHER!'


	5. Ready to Fall

*.*.( Disclaimer) *.* Don't own twilight, never will, stop asking.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice was sitting cross legged on the floor, Rose laying down beside her. I asked them to sit on the bed but they said the floor was fine.

In just a day I managed to receive one more friend, but there was a downside.

Ali s brother, Edward. He always managed to make my good mood sour.

All of my friends, Alice included, understood why. He was just plain obnoxious.

Probably one of those jock like boys who sleep around and have no manners at all.

My life is stressful as is, I do not need another nuisance. I already had to hide Phil, Carlisle and Charlie from my mother s wrath.

It was clear that she hasn t forgiven them.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice called while she waved her hand in my face.

"Huh?" I replied not catching what she said before.

"I asked if you wanted to take me to formally meet your friends..." Alice trailed off while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

" Well," I said as if I was actually thinking about it, "Emmett is off limits, but you can have Jasper." I winked at Alice and subtly pointed to Rosalie.

Suddenly Rose was standing , her fists clenched in tight balls. "I do not like, him, do I make that clear?" she fumed.

Alice and I nodded quickly as Rose strode out the door.

A large scream was heard from the living room of the suite. Alice and I ran to the scence to find Rosalie in the kitchen holding a knife.

In the shadows loomed a person, I braced my self to run if needed.

Then bronze hair appeared, along with Edward's body. HE was smiling crookedly, how I hate that smug smile.

"Sorry Rose." he sneered.

In the moment it took everyone to blink i was already pushing him to the floor.

Before he could get up i was straddling him, holding his hands in one of mine.

"What was that?" I seethed, I was ready to punch this kid.

"I-I" he stuttered.

"I Know what you said," I taunted, my free fist clenching.

"Bella..."Alice trailed off.

"Bella honey, please its fine just let him go." Rosalie soothed. I clenched my fist again, she was taking his side.

I didn't care that Alice took his, they were siblings, but my own best friend.

That just tore a piece of me away, it drifted into the nothingness where the rest of them went.

"Rose," i whispered as tears filled my eyes, i was losing her. My vision swayed and blurred.

Subconciously i removed my hands from Edward's and placed them on his chest, trying to keep steady.

I heard his breathing hitch, i was probably crushing his lungs, but why should I care?

I scrambled to my feet quickly, accidentally kicking Edward in the face and ran to the door.

The door wouldn't opend quickly enough as someone grabbed my arm.

I didn't need to turn to know who it was, Edward.

I ripped my arm from his and tore down the hall,Stumbling as I went.

When i reached the stairwell i slowed my pace, I sisn't weant to fall.

I heard other footsteps following me, it was probably them.

I finished my first flight of stairs, then the second. By the second last flight i was sure i was going to make it.

The only thing I didn't notice was that the fire escape was open, and rain was pouring inside.

The last thing I remember was taking my last step and slipping down the last twelve stepped. Then it was dark.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aha, sorry it took so long, *cough* Amanda, you know summer break 'n all....


	6. Monster

no own twilight( disclaimer)

E Pov

I can't understand why I am not allowed to see her, apparently I caused her to fall. Though that is not the truth, truth being she slipped, on water. Not anyway my fault. I only wish to see if she is okay, there was a lot of blood at the scene. I can remember it so clearly.

_I was running down the stairs quickly, not really watching where I was going. I slowed down considerably when I looked down the gap between stairwells and noticed the fire exit was open and water was pouring in. That was when I heard a shriek and a flash of brown hair._

"_BELLA!" I called as I hurried my pace, trying to rush to the fallen girl._ _My hands grappled the railings for support as my feet slipped through the puddles. That was when I saw her. Bella lay at the bottom of the stairs unconscious. Her hair tangled and matted with_ _fresh blood. Her wrist was bent in and un imaginable angle. I tore my hands from the railing and held them about a foot in front of me , palms out stretched. That's when Alice and Rosalie saw me, must've looked bad with my arms out and all._

"_EDWARD! How Could You!" Alice exclaimed as she looked between Bella and I._

"_I-I, I didn't do this Alice, I - I found her. I was just testing my balance!" I defended While taking a step back._

_Rosalie took a step forward and cracked her knuckles "You may not have 'done' something, but I will," she threatened. _

And that is how I ended up where I am right now. Sitting in front of the hotel informatory, holding a pack of ice to my black eye.

Just then Emmett swooped out of the room and stomped right past me. I quickly stood and chased after him. "How is she?" I asked frantically. I may not like her but I was courteous.

"You should know, _bro._" Emmett sneered.

"Em, I swear I didn't do it, I was coming down to help her. Please." I silently begged Emmett to believe me. His expression softened when he saw how sincere I was being.

"She's in some pretty rough shape. Took a good knock on the head but Carlisle says she doesn't have a concussion. She's just unconscious. She also has a broken wrist as you also probably saw. And the rest is just bruising. In total, its not that bad." Emmett explained.

I stared at him incredulously, not that bad! Was he crazy? She fell down the stairs! Emmett noticed my look and smiled cheekily, "This happens a lot," he explained.

I nodded to my self. Her safety isn't important to me. I mean well it is but... It was then I noticed that I was thinking out loud. I blushed and said "I'm just going to stop talking now."

Emmett laughed and patted me on the back.

--------------------------------Four days later(after bella is semi healed) ----------------------------------

I made my way down the hallway, it was around midnight. I had to apologize to Bella about my atrocious behavior. I found her room easily as it was the first one in the hotel. I knocked quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping guests.

"Come in," a weak voice whispered, sounding incredibly like Bella. But the Bella I knew was strong and hard headed, stubborn and defensive. This one sounded weak and defenseless. I quietly opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind me. All the lights were off in Bella's suite, the room was dimly lit by the moon. I walked over to the ball in the corner that was Bella.

"Edward?" she whispered shakily, "You can't be here."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Renee." Bella whispered her face filled with horror. "You can't be here, she can't see you! Get in the closet. Now!"

I was suddenly pushed into the closet which Bella closed, but not fully. I saw a short lady with short hair walk in the room, her housecoat draped over her shoulders. A bottle lay in her hands, which I noticed after she took a swig of it.

"Where's my j-jaack Adams bitch? Give it!" Renee slurred.

"Mamma, you're better off without it..." Bella trailed off shakily.

"You will listen and do what I tell you whore!" Renee shouted as she raised her free hand.

I watched in slow motion, "Bella!" I choked out. Renee's hand stopped just before it hit Bella, whose eyes where closed tightly.

Renee turned slowly and her eyes met mine through the crack. "Who's there?" she shouted angrily. "Another boy friend, always knew you were a ho." Renee cackled , but then choked. Bella ran to her side to help her, but was pushed down to hit her head on the coffee table. Bella screamed in pain. I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and threw the closet doors open.

B Pov (after Edward opens the closet)

I watched in horror as Edward stomped his way over to my mother and looked her straight in the eye. You could tell by his stance that he was agitated, his shoulders broad and fists clenched.

"How could you do this to her?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

"Do what? This is nothing!" Renee laughed sharply before turning to me. She gave me an evil look before she kicked me in the ribs, I screamed out in pain. The look in Edward's eye's darkened.

"I always promised my self I'd never hit a lady. But in this case it doesn't matter. Because you're not a lady, you're a monster!" Edward yelled before he punched my mother in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

Edward then ran over to me and scooped me into his arms. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck as I drifted asleep.


End file.
